Light Me Up
by hannnarivers
Summary: Ever since they'd fallen in love at the age of sixteen, Hanna and Caleb had known that they were meant to spend their lives together. Now, their love had become an everlasting promise, a symbol of the seven years during which their hearts had invariably belonged to one another. Continuation of the 7x17 tent scene. Oneshot, rated T/M.


**Soooo, this is my contribution to the mass Haleb author upload, or whatever you wanna call it ahaha. It's a continuation of the 7x17 tent scene, including the morning after, and is mostly just a whole load of smut and fluff (the best things in life).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Light Me Up

* * *

The warm spring air lay completely still amidst the dark of the night, the gentle hooting of owls as they dove for their prey the only noise that could be heard. It was a little too stuffy in their two-man tent to be doing anything more than sleeping, but as of that night, Hanna and Caleb were an engaged couple, and they weren't going to let anything stop them from celebrating their commitment to one another.

These had been the circumstances under which they'd made love for the first time, after all.

Already impatient after a number of increasingly heated kisses, Hanna reached down to unbutton Caleb's shirt, ensuring that her lips stayed glued to his as she did so – she felt an increasing need to be close to him, to feel all of him at once. Returning the favour, Caleb slid his hands slowly up her arms until he could push her jacket off and onto the floor of the tent. They both knew where this was going, and Caleb's intentions were only made more obvious when he applied gentle pressure to Hanna's shoulder, encouraging her to lay down onto their makeshift bed for the night.

Neither could bear to part from each other for a single moment, their mouths moving against one another's in a delicate mix of love and urgency as Caleb carefully moved himself over her. His warm hand gently grazed her side, yearning for the feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips – he soon realised that he wasn't going to get what he wanted because, for reasons unbeknown to him, the top that Hanna was wearing didn't want to be untucked.

Accepting defeat, his hand moved up over her clothing, gently cupping her breast before he ran his thumb over her nipple. He felt it harden through the material and smiled against her mouth, only to be disappointed when Hanna pulled away, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Let's have champagne," She smirked, her eyes a little glazed over, yet still somehow gleaming with anticipation.

Caleb couldn't tell whether she was doing this to tease him, or whether her smirk was one of excitement due to the fact that she'd remembered she'd brought the alcohol in the first place. Either way, he couldn't say no to her. "Now?" He chuckled, "Really?

"Mhm," She nodded, pressing her lips together as her eyes connected with his, "You have to have champagne on your engagement night."

"I could think of something else that you might wanna do on your engagement night instead," He teased, leaning forward to press a feather light kiss to her neck. "But whatever," He mumbled against her skin after a beat, "It's totally your choice."

Hanna considered giving into him for a short moment before she shuffled back and pulled herself up off of the floor – she was stubborn, and once the seed for an idea had been planted in her head, she wasn't going to give up on it. Caleb sat back on his knees with a pout on his face at the realisation that Hanna had moved to the other side of the tent; she couldn't help but pity him a little.

Sending him a soft smile, she crouched down in front of the champagne and plastic glasses that she'd purchased earlier that day, and carefully began to remove the foil from the bottle. "Now…" She mused, trying to figure out a way to open the beverage without spilling it everywhere, "Hand me your shirt."

Still a little dazed, Caleb happily complied with her wishes, only coming to realise what her intentions were once she had wrapped the material around the top of the bottle. "Uh, I kinda need that," He chuckled, making no move to stop her, "I don't really wanna walk through the woods topless in the morning."

"You'll get it back," She assured him, punctuating the 'back' as she pulled the cork from the bottle before holding the newly soaked shirt out in front of her, "We'll just have to leave it outside to dry for a bit."

Caleb shook his head at her in mock disapproval, but his facial expression gave him away completely – he couldn't be mad at her even if he tried. He was completely, undeniably in love with the woman perched in front of him, pouring as much alcohol as she possibly could into the two small 'glasses' in front of her. Hanna had once been, as he'd so gracefully put it, 'the queen of heels and handbags' – he imagined that she'd only have been happy getting engaged if there was a huge, romantic gesture and a sparkling diamond ring involved. But over the years, he had learned that he couldn't have been more wrong, because all that he and Hanna needed was each other.

Their current situation was the embodiment of that notion; here they were, with paper cigar rings on their fingers and nothing but a sheet of plastic between them and the ground beneath, and neither of them could have been happier.

Caleb smiled warmly as Hanna reached over to hand him his glass of champagne, "Thanks," He whispered, his eyes connecting with hers as he took a sip, "Come here."

Hanna shuffled over towards his outstretched arm as he repositioned himself on the floor of the tent, spreading his legs out so that she could sit between them and lean back against his chest. "This is nice," She murmured as she brought the glass to her lips, Caleb's arm snaking around her waist as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

He nuzzled his nose against the skin behind her ear in response; when he pulled back, Hanna's glass was empty, and she was looking up at him with a mischievous grin and twinkling eyes. He chuckled, shaking his head ever so slightly as he bit him bottom lip between his teeth. "Guess I'd better catch up," He smirked, before throwing back the remainder of his drink.

Hanna's face broke out into a wide smile as she turned and shuffled onto his lap so that she was straddling him. "Who's got time for glasses?" She giggled, reaching out to the side in order to grab the partially empty bottle of champagne. She took a huge gulp, her lips making a popping sound as she brought the bottle away from her mouth before offering it to Caleb, who happily obliged.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He laughed as she took another swig, before clumsily placing the bottle back down onto the floor.

"No," She giggled, biting her lip as she leaned in to kiss him. She was still giggling as their lips gently pressed against one another's, something which Caleb had come to learn was a trademark sign of Hanna's impending tipsiness. "Now you taste like champagne," She remarked as she pulled away, licking her lips.

"So do you," He chuckled as he pushed his mouth back onto hers, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to get lost in their kiss.

Hanna's hands found their way up into his hair, where her fingers tugged gently on the short strands, urging him even closer to her. He felt her shuffle forwards in his lap until her body was pressed right up against his; she gradually began to rest her weight against his chest until he got the message and laid back onto the floor of the tent.

Hanna let out a small moan of satisfaction at his compliance before trailing her lips away from his mouth, down his neck and onto the tanned skin of his chest, where she began to place a series of warm, wet kisses. Caleb threw his head back as his mouth fell open – he could feel his body reacting to her ministrations, and couldn't help but reach down to thread his fingers through strands of her long blonde hair. His grip on her intensified when he felt her small hands running over his abdomen, edging teasingly close to the waistband of his jeans.

He moved his hands to the side of her face as the tension became all too much, feeling an urgent desire to kiss her. Hanna caught on and moved back up his body, their lips colliding in an unsynchronised mess of movements that all seemed to make perfect sense. She began to grind her hips down onto him as their kisses became increasingly intense, drawing guttural moans from the both of them. She wasn't drunk by any means, but the small amount of alcohol that she'd consumed was giving her a little more confidence than she would usually have.

Caleb gripped her sides tightly as she sat up and continued to move on top of him, her hips circling over his as he hardened beneath her. His hands once again made an attempt to pull her shirt up in order to feel her skin, but, much like the last time, he left only with a feeling of frustration. "Why won't this thing come out," He mumbled, prompting Hanna to raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's a bodysuit, idiot," She giggled, rolling her eyes as she realised why he was having trouble.

Caleb's forehead wrinkled up in confusion, "What does that mean?" He asked genuinely, a little out of breath – even after having known Hanna for seven years, he was still completely clueless when it came to the fashion world.

"It means, pants off first," She explained, taking pity on him as she stood up as far as the tent would allow and unbuttoned her jeans, before pulling the material from her legs. She gestured down to her crotch area, hoping that Caleb would catch on.

He nodded his head in understanding as he registered the buttoned up material between her thighs, which seemed to satisfy Hanna, who shuffled back over to him and resituated herself on his lap.

"I want the other half naked too," Caleb teased as his fingers danced under the material of her bodysuit, just above the tops of her thighs. He was desperate to see and feel more of her, all of her.

Hanna let out a short laugh, reaching over to retrieve the now half-empty bottle of champagne, "Someone's impatient," She remarked before taking a swig of the alcohol. Before he could reply with some sort of witty remark, she had pushed her lips back onto his, the bottle of champagne long forgotten as she eased his body down onto their sleeping mat. Sensing his growing frustration, she brought her mouth away from his and ran her tongue down his chest in a straight line, only stopping when she reached the waistband of his jeans. Caleb groaned inwardly as she fumbled to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, before dragging them down his legs at a torturously slow pace.

"Han," He mumbled, unable to resist kicking the jeans off before Hanna had the opportunity to pull them off herself.

She smiled mischievously before sitting up on him and offering him a hand up; he accepted tentatively, a clear picture of where this was going already forming in his mind. As he had expected, Hanna gently placed her hand over the more than obvious bulge in his boxers, her thumb teasingly running up and down his length through the material. Caleb closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose as he tried to keep himself under control, which proved even more difficult when he felt Hanna's warm fingers slide into his underwear and wrap around his erection, before beginning to pump him up and down at a torturously slow pace.

Both Hanna and Caleb were making small noises of satisfaction as she continued her ministrations on him, her eyes flicking between his face and his length as her hand relentlessly moved over it. Forcing himself to open his eyes, Caleb reached out and cupped her still-clothed breast in his hand, desperate for any sort of contact with her. Hanna moaned at the sudden feeling of warmth and pleasure before stopping her ministrations, instead deciding to create friction for the both of them by grinding herself down on top of him.

"Off," She managed to breathe out as she moved herself against him relentlessly, "The bodysuit needs to come off now."

"Oh now you want me to take it off?" Caleb teased, though he wasn't going to argue with her, even for a second. He reached a hand down to pop the buttons open – which was a little hard considering the fact that Hanna was still squirming on top of him – before bringing the piece of clothing up over her head. To his relief, she wasn't wearing a bra – he didn't need any more barriers between them.

Leaning forward, he took her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue in circles around it as her hand found its way back to his length. His hand reached up to massage her other breast, and judging by the mewls that were escaping from between Hanna's lips, she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

"Mmmh, lie down," She murmured impatiently, pushing her fingers into his hair as he complied with her wishes and fell back onto their 'bed', closing his eyes tightly as he felt Hanna pull his boxers from his legs. The feeling of her newly naked lower half pressing against him made his eyes fly right back open, his hands unconsciously moving to her hips as a deep groan emanated from his throat.

"Hanna," He moaned as she started moving herself over him, sliding back and forth at an increasingly desperate pace. He looked up at her face; her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, her lips parted as she let everything that she was feeling take control of her body. "Open your eyes," He encouraged her, wanting to see the look of desire that he knew would be present in her blue orbs.

Complying with his wishes, Hanna brought her head forward and opened her eyes to meet his gaze, her heart rate increasing rapidly as she felt the tangible connection between them intensify. She hummed in contentment as his hands came to rest on her hips, her movements slowing every so slightly as she reached to the side, grabbing his jeans.

Caleb was confused until he saw her reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet, searching for a condom. She quickly found one and rolled it over his length, drawing a sigh from both of them – his of pleasure, hers of anticipation.

Readjusting herself on his lap, Hanna's hands came to rest at the name of Caleb's neck as his found their way to her back, where they began to rub small circles on her bare skin. Their eyes pooled into one another's, a silent acknowledgement that they both wanted, needed this more than anything.

"I love you," Hanna murmured, her lips pressing the softest of kisses to Caleb's slightly parted lips.

"I love you too," He concluded, his voice wavering at the end of his reply as Hanna sunk down onto him slowly, her hands now braced against his chest.

Caleb hummed in contentment at the feeling, his hands moving to run up and down the tops of her thighs as she began to create a steady rhythm. He briefly caught sight of the paper cigar ring on her left hand as he looked down to where their bodies were joined, and couldn't help but smile.

How could he ever, even for a moment, have thought that his life would be complete without Hanna in it?

In his heart, he'd known that it wouldn't. He'd known, during the years they'd been apart, that he wasn't the same Caleb as he was when he was with her. Now that she was back in his life, he had a whole new appreciation for her, for their relationship and for their love; he was determined, absolutely sure, that he would never let her go again. He would do whatever he needed to do in order to spend the rest of his life with Hanna Marin.

His trail of thought was interrupted as Hanna began to increase her pace, obviously sensing that his mind was elsewhere. She brought a finger up to his chin, gently nudging his face up until their eyes met once more. Her forehead fell forward so that it was resting against his, and her eyelids fluttered shut as a long, drawn out moan emanated from between her lips.

Caleb moved his hands to her hips and helped to lift Hanna up and down as her movements began to falter a little – he could tell that she was close. With one hand on her back, he gently moved to lay her down, their pace slowing briefly before he began to move on top of her with a whole new sense of urgency. The change of position brought a whole new realm pleasure, and all at once the tent was filled with a mix of blissful moans and whimpers, Hanna's legs crossing themselves firmly around Caleb's back.

Caleb buried his nose against her neck as he felt himself beginning to lose control; to his relief, he also felt Hanna starting to contract around him as she let out a long groan, throwing her head back onto their pillow. He brought a hand up to stroke her hair as they both came down from their highs, breathing heavily as they basked in the blissful feeling of simply being with one another.

After a minute or so, Caleb pulled out of Hanna and rolled onto his back, encouraging her to snuggle up against him as she laid her head on his chest. She pressed a soft kiss to his skin as his hand ran up and down her back, their breathing eventually evening out as they both calmed down. The night proved too much for them both, and sleep had overcome their bodies before a single word could be spoken.

* * *

Caleb squinted almost as soon as he opened his eyes. He was momentarily confused – the bright orange sheet of plastic with sunlight filtering through it wasn't the sight that he was usually greeted by in the morning. But then, slowly, he began to remember the previous night, every wonderful moment of it.

He and Hanna were engaged.

It would never stop sounding surreal to him, yet, at the same time, it felt unexplainably right. He'd always said that he didn't believe in fate, but Hanna had come close to making his change his mind. She felt like she belonged in his arms, pressed up against his body; his whole heart belonged to her, and he was sure that hers belonged to him.

He was torn between wanting to wake Hanna up so that he could look into her eyes and hear her voice, and wanting to watch her sleep forever. She looked so peaceful, her blonde, tousled waves framing her face, and her lips parted as small, wispy breaths came from between them. He reached a hand up, brushing a strand of hair from her face before running his thumb gently across the soft, warm skin of her cheek.

The gentle movement was enough to stir Hanna – she let out a muffled groan before burying her nose into Caleb's neck.

"Morning," He murmured, his lips forming a quick smile before he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning," He felt her mumble against his skin in return, her voice so sweet and sleepy that it made him want to pull her even tighter against him. He thought she'd gone back to sleep until another whisper came from between her lips, "Happy one-day engagement anniversary."

Caleb chuckled, unable to resist the urge to press another kiss to her hairline, "Thanks," He laughed, "Happy one-day engagement anniversary to you too."

A moment passed before Hanna pulled her head away from the crook of his neck, and at the sight of her tired eyes and lazy grin, Caleb's smile only grew wider. She leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips, which turned into three when Caleb placed his hand on the back of her head in the hopes that it would keep her there for a little longer.

"Can you believe we're engaged?" She whispered against his lips, not wanting to pull away from him just yet.

"Yes and no," He mused, "I know that doesn't make sense, but-"

"No," She interrupted him, "It does make sense. Me too. It feels like it should have been this way the whole time, but the fact that it's finally happened is still so surreal to me. It's always been a dream of mine… and I've never had a dream come true before."

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, feeling himself beginning to get a little emotional, "That pretty much sums it all up."

Hanna shot him a watery-eyed smile before pressing one final kiss to his lips, and resuming her position on his chest. Her fingers trailed up and down his abdomen as she allowed her mind to wander. "What kind of wedding do you want to have?" She mused, allowing herself to imagine that, in the midst of all of the drama in their lives, they'd be able to have somewhat of a normal wedding.

"Whatever you want," Caleb concluded, "I want whatever will make you happy."

"I don't care," Hanna shrugged, turning her face towards his so that their gazes could meet, "We could get married right here in the tent and I'd be happy. Today, tomorrow, in a year, it doesn't matter to me. I just know that I want to spend my life with you."

Caleb's smile broke out into a wide grin at her words. "Come here," He suggested as he sat up, offering his hand to her. She took his lead and straddled his lap, cupping his jaw in her hands as his arms snaked around her back. "I love you," He mumbled against her lips as he pressed his forehead to hers, "And I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Hanna responded with a long, probing kiss to his lips, which soon turned into a drawn out jumble of mouths moving over one another and gentle sighs. They both willingly got lost in the kiss, not wanting this seemingly perfect stretch of time to come to an end. Sure, they both knew that they would be able to do this for as long as they both were alive, but this moment felt pivotal, significant – they knew that it would be etched in their memories forever, a symbol of the day that their love had become an everlasting promise.

It was a promise that they were both sure they would never want to break.

* * *

 **I honestly cannot believe that PLL is over forever, I don't know how the last few seasons have gone by so fast! I know it sounds crazy because it's only been two days, but I really do miss Haleb already. I'm so glad that they got their happy ending.**

 **Look out for more Haleb oneshots (from other writers) coming your way shortly!**


End file.
